


Isn't That a Kick?

by Catlixe



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Animated Gifs, Digital Art, M/M, Not a Manip - Seriously, Un-photoshopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty Picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't That a Kick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/gifts).



##  Isn't that a kick?

There once was a cat. Actually, there still is a cat, which is the whole point.  
To this end, Airelle raised money for an operation on Kiki (the cat).  
As a bonus, she (Airelle) promised to write a 1,000 word story, in any chosen fandom, for the kind donator who so desired. One such donator, neichan, asked for Michael Stonebridge/Damien Scott from _Strikeback : Project Dawn._ And so, Airelle and I discovered the series as we watched the episodes back to back. And this prompted the following, for my part.

**Thank you, neichan.**

##  _Strikeback : Project Dawn_

**Michael Stonebridge :** British, secret anti-terrorist unit, sergeant, serious professional verging on straight-laced, blond.

**Damien Scott :** US Delta Force, veteran, shamefully and dishonorably discharged - the discharge is shameful, not Damien, Damien knows no shame. Drinks, gambles, takes his clothes off. Not blond. 

An execution webcast live. Stonebridge and Scott have been assigned. Here starts the search for a dangerous terrorist and the race to neutralize him before he carries through his evil terrorist scheme. But the important thing is how much Damien and Michael like each other. The only important thing, really. You just have to disregard the adrenaline driven action-packed action and focus on the strong male bond, the sweaty sex (not them together, in the unlikely case you thought so) and the gratuitous Damien Scott nudity.

##  _The Picture_

This is an unedited, unaltered screen capture taken directly from the first episode of _Strikeback : Project Dawn._  
Unaltered, is the keyword.

In this episode the team is formed in mutual distrust and distaste (as one does). This makes the strength of their later friendship all the more not unexpected.  
Screencaps of Stonebridge and Scott standing close to each other and caring are not rare. But this one bears looking at a little closer.  
It is such a charming tableau.  
A moment frozen in time, a snapshot, and yet composed as if staged.  
The heart-shaped garland (see it dip on top?) frames the mirror. Its soft light conjures the good feelings of occasions when lighted garlands are used as decoration. The room is made warm and intimate by the cocoon of dark red light reflected off the dark red wall.  
This sets the mood for the truly delicious element of the picture: The red lipstick heart drawn on the mirror covers the heart of Damien's reflection.  
How romantic can you get?  
Damien's naked torso is at an angle of maximum display. Leaning backwards he offers a generous, unimpeded view of his naked flesh to Michael. Not that this is a slutty pose - but it is very sensual. And an invitation. It leaves Damien totally exposed and vulnerable: the nakedness, yes, but also, Damian would be trapped by his shirt, should Michael intend to ravish him.

  


####  Not in vain: Stonebridge is looking South.

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Heart_in_the_mirror_zpshtzkrsd2.jpg)

####  It is the heart drawn in lipstick that really makes me go: "Awww..."

  


[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/kick_me_Stonebridge_Scott_2014_zpsefeux7cj.gif)

####  Isn't that a kick?


End file.
